The Geeks Get the Girls? Since when!
by Green Beast of Oita
Summary: Most likely the stupidest thing I've ever written. xD Rated T to be safe, contains SakuLee.


"The Geeks Get the Girls?" Since When?!

-Green Beast Of Oita

AN// Hah. I couldn't help myself. My roommate had this song on his Ipod and I just had to acknowledge it. Thus, Geeks Get the Girls by American Hi-Fi became the first story in The Ultimate Songfic Challenge. Anyway, it's just a one-shot that I threw together when I got home from work. Rated T for possible song implications. SakuLee.

"_**Another Friday night, to get the feeling right,**_

_**At the bar when he sees her coming over.**_"

_He smiled and closed one eye. He held out his hand in that old thumbs up pose and his teeth flashed. He said he would protect me until he died. Did he mean that?_  
Sakura Haruno was deep in thought, resting her head against a tree. It was after Sasuke had left, and she had come to the realization that even if the Uchiha came back, he would never love her. She had always known it, that she wasn't right for him. He would always look down at her and reject her, and he would never love her. But there was one shinobi who would.

_You are an angel sent down from Heaven. _

He had meant it, and every other cliche thing he'd said since they met just before the chunnin exams. They had become friends, however much he wished for that to change, but he had never lost hope. Did he feel the same way about her as she did to Sasuke? Did he believe that she could never love him?

Sakura sighed and stood up, brushing the dust and dirt off her clothes. She had made up her mind now, it was time to return the feelings of the shinobi who had pledged eternal love to her. It was time to return the feelings of Rock Lee.

"_**What you gonna do, if she walks up to you, **_

_**Tongue tied better get yourself together."**_

Rock Lee was at his normal training area, the place where he had come to be away from the world for years. He brought his hand across his forehead, wiping away the beads of sweat that had formed there. Somehow, his mind wandered to a certain pink-haired ninja. He closed his eyes and sighed, sinking against the training stump. He ran a bandaged hand through his hair and sighed again. What did he have to do to get her to notice him?

He stood up and was about to finish up the day's training, when he heard the rustling of leaves. He turned around slowly, expecting a squirrel or a raccoon. To say he was surprised would be an understatement when Sakura walked through, looking a bit out of breath.

"Ano... Hello Sakura-chan!" He said, confusion showing in his eyes for a moment, but he quickly smiled, not wanting her to think he wasn't glad to see her.

Sakura couldn't help but smile at his appearance. His hair was ruffled, headband was tied sloppily around his waist, and the bandages on his right arm were unraveled. She sighed inwardly as she realized she couldn't have looked much better.

"You look beautiful Sakura-chan." Lee said softly, interrupting her thoughts. She was shocked, was he just being nice? She had to know.

"Lee... Do you... Do you still love me?"

"_**Pound another drink, to give him time to think. **_

_**What's your sign? Hey, I think you know a friend of mine. **_

_**All the stupid lines, that he had ever heard, **_

_**Wouldn't come to mind. He couldn't say a word.**_"

_Sakura sat slumped on the ground, her kunai clutched tightly in her hand. The unconscious forms of Naruto and Sasuke lay behind her. In front of her were three Sound Ninja. She was sure she was going to do die, right here. And they would get Sasuke and Naruto next, they would all die before even achieving Chunnin Rank. She looked down and sighed, about to admit defeat. _

_That was when a certain green-clad genin landed in front of her. She brought her hands up to her face, waiting for a blow, but lowered them a moment later. Rock Lee was standing in front of her, hand outstretched in a battle stance. A squirrel sat on his shoulder. "Whenever you are in need, I'll protect you." He had said. He let the animal down and jumped into battle, fully willing to give up his life to protect hers. And she had rejected him._

"_**Tonight tonight, he's gonna get it right. **_

_**Even losers can get lucky sometimes. **_

_**All the freaks go on a winning streak. **_

_**In a perfect world, all the geeks get the girls."**_

_It was after they had first met. Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke were on their way to turn in their applications for the Chunnin Exam. They were soon stopped by none other than Rock Lee. He jumped down from where he stood, a good 20 feet, and pointed at Sasuke. He challenged him, claiming he was in need of someone to test his skills. Sakura could only scoff, he couldn't defeat the Uchiha heir. After a small valentine incident, Naruto charged at the green genin, fist stretched out. Rock Lee stood his ground and simply stepped forward, hitting Naruto's fist with his finger tips. _

_Naruto flipped back behind him and tried to kick, but it was rendered useless. Rock Lee spun and hit Naruto on the leg, sending him flying into the wall knocking him out. It had taken less than a minute, and Lee hadn't even been serious. _

"_**Got her holding steady, forget her name already. **_

_**Sweating hard not a smooth operator. **_

_**She's got it going on, dancing to her favorite song. **_

_**He's got the line is it your place or mine? **_

_**She turns and walks away, where did he go wrong? **_

_**But waiting by the car, she says what took you so long?**_"

_It was during the Preliminary Matches. Everyone stared at the computer screen intensely, waiting for the next match up. The names of all the remaining genins flashed on the screen, until it finally settled on two names. Sakura's heart skipped a beat as she saw the first name. Sabaku no Gaara, but she relaxed as she saw the second. Rock Lee. She was just glad it wasn't her. However, Rock Lee seemed slightly more than excited. He threw a kick and jumped into the arena, a smile plastered on his face. Gaara merely arrived, waiting, in a whirl of sand. _

"_**Tonight tonight, he's gonna get it right. **_

_**Even losers can get lucky sometimes. **_

_**All the freaks go on a winning streak. **_

_**In a perfect world, all the geeks get the girls."**_

_Sakura watched in horror as Gaara's sand came cashing down on Lee, but was relieved as he barely managed to dodge the attack. Her relief was short-lived, however, when Gaara's sand wrapped itself against his arm and leg, crushing them instantly. He let out a scream of pain and fell to the ground. He saw the sand coming and desperately tried to evade it, but the pain was too much and his eyes closed. The sand blocked everything from view, until it whirled away, back into the gourd and onto the floor._

_Sakura was afraid to look, almost certain the Sand Ninja had killed him. When she looked, she saw his sensei, Gai, standing in front of Lee's body. Lee was breathing, she could tell he was alive. Gai had stepped in just in time. She felt guilt spread over her as the medic ninjas hurried him away for treatment. _

"_**The very next day, he guessed she ran away **_

_**The one and only in his bed so lonely **_

_**But she comes walking in, with coffee and a grin. **_

_**Crazy as it seems, it wasn't just a dream. **_

_**And all around the world, people shout it out, **_

_**The geeks got the girl.**_"

_Sakura and Ino hurried to the hospital, their flowers clasped in their hands. Sasuke's image was running through both their minds, but Sakura also thought of Lee and how his fight with Gaara had ended. They had agreed to stop by his room as well as the Uchiha's. They were surprised when they arrived, to find that Lee had left his room. They followed the confused nurse out onto the grounds and saw Lee there. He was in his hospital uniform, and was on the ground doing push-ups. He gritted his teeth in pain and snapped the nurse when she tried to help him up. He explained in a gentler voice that he must complete his training. Suddenly, however, he collapsed. The nurse told the two girls to watch him while she ran off to find a medical squad. Sakura gazed down at him, wondering why he pushed himself so hard._

"_**Last night he finally got it right. **_

_**Even losers can get lucky sometimes. **_

_**All the freaks go on a winning streak."**_

Rock Lee smiled as he answered. "I will always love you Sakura-chan. You are an angel, sent from heaven."

That was all that had to be said. Sakura ran over to him and buried her head in his chest, letting a dry sob escape her. She explained all about how she knew Sasuke could never love her. She looked up and gazed into his deep brown eyes and leaned up, placing a gentle but hesitant kiss on his lips. He closed his eyes and deepened the kiss, wrapping his arms around her. She pulled away after a moment.

"I love you." She said, once again gazing into his eyes.

"_**Shout it all around the world 'cause the geeks get the girls."**_

AN// I'm kind of confused at how this will turn out once I post it. I had not intended to, but I turned a silly song into a deep romantic story. Damn those fluffy AMV's! Oh well, I musn't blame myself, Lee is just so fun to write about! R&R please, constructive criticism always welcomed.


End file.
